


Simmons Sparked

by Exactlywhat



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, transfo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exactlywhat/pseuds/Exactlywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just know that I have something he and all his other big alien friends need.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simmons Sparked

 

When the man simply popped up on the base, in the middle of the day, in the middle of a highly secured, secretive area, with no alarms having gone off, either by machine or highly trained guard or watchman, everything froze. 

Lennox, who had been talking to Ironhide over in a corner, came striding over immediately. “How the hell did you get in here, Simmons?” he growled, doing a passable impression of the Autobot with whom he had just been speaking. 

“What, you think that after a lifetime of being nonexistent, I wouldn't know how to dodge a few cameras?” the former Agent sneered.

“We have more than just 'a few cameras', Ironhide rumbled as he stepped up behind the human Colonel. 

Simmons shook his head and rolled his eyes. “I was an agent in _the_ most secret agency on the planet. I know how to get places, NBE Number 5.”

“His name is Ironhide,” Lennox snarled, hand automatically falling to rest on the handgun he still wore at his hip. 

“Well, I don't care what he's called. I just know that I have something he and all his other big alien friends need.”

“And what is that, Agent Simmons?” another deep voice rumbled, and the human turned to face the looming form of the Prime. 

“Well, seems to me that what with all your advanced alien sensors and whatsoever, you'd be able to tell that, NBE 3.”

“I am Optimus Prime, Human. I deign to remember your name; it would be wise to remember mine in return,” the massive mech intoned, straightening to his full height. “And I am scanning you at the moment, and have found nothing amiss. What is it you have that we so need, Agent Simmons?”

The man smirked, expression sly. “Well, after Mission City, I started noticing some strange stuff happening around me. Nothing much, but-”

“Cut to the chase, Simmons,” Lennox ordered, glaring. 

“Fine, fine. Well, it started with my cell phone-”

“Simmons-”

“Look, I’m getting there. One day, I’m just sitting in my living room, and _zap_!”

“'Zap'?”

“Yeah. Zap. Like the Cube. And I’ve got this little bugger climbing over me.” With that, he reached into his pocket and lifted his cell phone. Which promptly transformed into a chittering, twitching, bug-like robot. 

A few humans jumped backward, cursing. Optimus Prime's plating flared and rippled in a full-body shudder. 

“And it was surprisingly nice. I... I never did approve of what they did to them,” he said, the last part tacked on and murmured quietly, but everyone in the room heard him. 

“You mean you created a sparkling,” the Prime said after a long moment of staring at the yellow-eyed creature now sitting on the former agent's shoulder. 

“Well, if that’s what you're calling them. Yes. And then it happened again. I’ve got a whole computer set-up at home that got zapped, and my TV, and my DVD player, and then my fridge... My home is turning into a zoo,” he said, mock-angry. Everyone could see the... almost _happiness_ shining in his eyes, hear it in the way he spoke. 

“And they aren't really that bad,” he said, lifting a hand to trail a finger over the little transformer's head. It chirred and leaned into the touch. “They're actually kinda cute.”

“They are the young of our race. After the destruction of the AllSpark...” Optimus said, trailing off. Then he knelt down and lifted one huge hand out, stretching out his index finger toward the agent's shoulder. 

To the human's credit, he didn't flinch, even though he looked like he desperately wanted to do so. The little bot on his shoulder cowered back, then slowly inched forward, reaching long, feeler-like pinchers toward the offered silver finger. Then, it jumped forward. 

Before anyone knew it, it was clinging to the Prime's chest plates, humming contentedly. Ironhide chuckled. 

“Heh. They always did like you, Prime.”

“Indeed,” the giant, red and blue mech said, lifting one hand to trace a finger that was larger than the sparkling's whole body over it's back. 

“So,” a loud voice interrupted, and the two Autobots and other humans in the room turned back to look at the former Sector Seven agent. “Do I get the job? Because I don't see anyone else here that's qualified.”

Optimus chuckled as he knelt back down. “Agent Simmons... You are, I believe, a pain to work with. But yes. You... have the job. Welcome to NEST.”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Brought to you by Bunny 11: AllSpark!Simmons


End file.
